Fusible bead toys made of water soluble resin and having various shapes have been provided. For example, in a bead toy set described in JP-U-3131292, fusible beads made of water soluble resin and having spherical shapes are disclosed. In addition, JP-A-2013-143986 discloses a fusible bead toy made of water soluble resin and having a transparent polyhedral shape.
For example, these fusible bead toys can be played with as follows. First, fusible bead toys prepared in a plurality of colors are placed on a holding tray to draw a desired design. Recess portions have been formed in the holding tray. On this occasion, the fusible bead toys are in contact with one another. When water is poured on the fusible bead toys after the fusible bead toys are placed on the holding tray, the fusible bead toys are made wet. As a result, the fusible bead toys are fused so that the fusible bead toys in contact with one another can be connected to one another. When the fusible bead toys are dried as they are, the fusible bead toys are hardened in a state where they have been connected to one another. Alternatively, the fusible bead toys put on one another may be hardened. In this manner, a user can enjoy creating and playing with an assembly of fusible bead toys with a desired picture pattern or a desired shape.